


When Byleth met Dorothea

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth has her sexual awakening, Chapter 1, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Kinda, LETS GO LESBIANS, Lets go!, Pre-Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which our heroine decides on her class and that she really loves girls. Or at least, a girl.





	When Byleth met Dorothea

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

The actual walk back downstairs past peacefully for the duo. Even if there was one attempt at playing the 3DS on the way down.

“You do realize what you have gotten yourself into?” Sothis muttered, watching Byleth scan the area.

“Nope.” the professor remarked, scanning the great hall for any potential students. All she saw was Edelgard for the moment. Sure, she could just go and talk to the lord, actually getting to know the people who might be under her was a good idea. “Let’s see… the teaching rooms are around here.”

Exiting this strange room, their destination was in view. Dimitri and Claude stood proudly outside, while flags denoted which group belonged to which class.

“Let’s see now.” Byleth whispered, poking her head into a classroom. She wasn’t expecting to see anyone that really interested her. But then her gaze met a girl with brunette hair. Her heart beat just a little bit faster. Time slowed, giving her the chance to take her in. Dressed in what she can only assume to be the school uniform, but this girl had even managed to find herself a hat of all things.

“Uh… hi?” she greeted, catching the attention of this mysterious girl who had taken hold of her heart.

“Oh my. I don’t think we’ve met before.” the girl greeted, the happiest of expressions on her face at the moment. “Is this your first time at the monastery? Shall I take the chance to show you around? My name is Dorothea. What’s yours?”

She probably said something after that. But our professor wasn’t really listening at the moment. No, she was just taking in this beauty of a girl.

“Byleth.” the professor greeted, trying her best to play this cool. “Uh… you’re really cute and I uh… hope that I have you in my class.”

She ran off right after, Sothis following right behind. A slap followed.

“Are you even certain if she’s of age, you idiot?” Sothis announced, a confused glance being her only answer. “What the hell am I going to do with you?”

Byleth didn’t answer. Instead, she took this moment to duck off into a nearby corner. Heart no longer racing and time now going at a regular pace, she took a deep breath.

“What was that?” she thought, hand over her heart. While this feeling felt foreign, why did she feel so happy at the moment? Could it be… she liked girls? Okay, maybe just a girl. The point still stands. “Wait. Where does this put me in regards of my appearance?”

Sothis just shrugged. If anything, that’s more of an internet search and maybe figuring it out through self-discovery. Or something. Right now, there’s a decision to be made. Or something.

“Yes, you’re a lesbian.” Sothis muttered, patting Byleth’s head. “For better or worse.”

.

“Have you decided, professor?” Rhea inquired.

Byleth took a deep breath. This was it. Hopefully, she had remembered the emblems correctly on the way out.

“Whichever one has the cute brunette girl in it.” the professor explained, getting slapped once more by Sothis for that remark.

“So the Black Eagles then?”

Byleth just nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Overall, this was a fun one to write. Even if an effort was made to avoid love at first sight. Kinda. It's more love after the first sight.
> 
> Next up, meeting our students (again) and seeing our dorm. Then maybe buying a gown and rectifying our lack of princess time.
> 
> Outside of that, Dreaming of Housewife Nightmares will have it's tags updated and get slotted in as part of Chapter 1. That's where I feel it fits best. As for Sick Days and Idol Time and Showdown at Dinny's, we'll have to see.


End file.
